


Caraphernelia

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Clint packs his bags once he knows Kate is back in town, a girl whom he left behind him in his past for you.





	Caraphernelia

“So, what changed?” You asked, watching as Clint busied himself with packing his belongings in his travel sack. “Just yesterday, you told me you couldn’t imagine being with someone else- being away from me.” You weren’t angry, nor upset. You were calm for the moment. You just wanted answers from him. “And now…”

“It doesn’t matter what happened, Y/N,” Clint spoke, hardly giving you the respect to look at your face as he shut his bag and zipped it up tightly.  “I just can’t be here right now; I’m sorry. I hope one day, you’ll forgive me.”

“No,” you shook your head. “It does matter. Clint, you can’t just up and leave like this. You owe me an explanation and you know it.”

He groaned and stared at the ground for a long moment. “Kate’s back.” He spoke. “She wants to talk. I told her I’d be there for her no matter what.”

“So you’re breaking up with me, to aid your ex girlfriend? Do I need to remind you that she left you for someone else? Why are you going back to her?”

“It’s complicated,” he tensed his jaw before finally looking at you.

“I can’t let you walk out this door, Clint.” You denied, crossing your arms in front of you as you stood firm in the doorway. “If you think I’m going-”

“Do you think this is easy for me to do, Y/N?” he threw out. “I have a duty to her. Something you’d never understand or compare to. Kate is the mother of my deceased child. And I will drop whatever the fuck I have in order to care for her.”

“If you leave here today, Clint, do me a favor? Never came back to me. You’re a fool if you think I’d want you back after your return.”

“I wasn’t planning on returning.” He stated calmly as he slung his bag over his shoulder as you stepped aside to allow his exit.

You felt nothing as he walked out of the room without giving you any eye contact.


End file.
